character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Abbibo
"This is a placeholder cause kek ― Placeholder quote Zack Abbibo is a character in the Lettuceverse. He has the power to absorb almost anything, and gain powers from it if he touched it with his hand. If he touched 2 different things with each hand, the 2 abilities will be fused. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Zach is a tall, lanky individual with bushy black hair. He is normally seen wearing a short-sleeved collared shirt with an abnormally long tie, with cargo pants. His shirt is full of random pencil marks. Theme Songs *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDQkQjfVxn0 *XXX *XXX Personality Zack is an extremely intelligent individual with the best intentions. He does have a strong sense of justice and will go out of his way to help people, however he can be a bit rash and jump to conclusions easily. He is also extremely talented at drawing, and will sketch out his ideas first. Zack has a very short attention span, and he is a little bit of an awkward fellow, not quite filtering what he says and having many nervous ticks, as well as disliking most social situations all together. He also has a habit of talking to himself while mulling something over and tends to overthink things. Background ARC 1: Lettuceverse Zack was first introduced in ARC 21, and was fresh out of college when he picked up a job at Lightbulb Labs, run by the esteemed Dr. Fulbright (Who escaped without any legal consequences in ARC 20 because he fled the scene during the fighting). After about 2 weeks of working in the lab, he found some files about extracting Glitch-Human powers from their DNA, and resolved to find the secrets Dr. Fulbright was hiding. After finding several pieces of incriminating evidence, Dr. Fulbright finds out what Zack is doing, and locks him in a chamber and starts to extract his powers, however he absorbs the light from the chamber and some water from a bottle he had in his pocket, giving him the rainbow fusion ability, and proceeded to wreck the lab and defeat Fulbright, but in the end, the doc managed to escape. He appears again in ARC 23, being captured by Dr. Fulbright and given the mind control syrum, and attacked the NGD base alongside Casey Minuo, they were both defeated and agreed to stay in the base while they get back on their feet. He has a supporting role in ARC 24, where he and Casey help an NGD squad track down the New Syndicate. In ARC 29, where he joins Casey and Pembroke to break into the New Syndicate base, but ends up helping the New Syndicate detach Beta from the base controls. He appears again in ARC 30 where he leaves the NGD with Casey to turn Lightbulb Labs into a Glitch Human Research Center. ARC 2:Multiverse Zack is a main character in the 4th season of Multiverse. Abilities *Can absorb anything by touching it. (IE, he touches fire, he gets the ability to throw fireballs and absorb other heat to make his fireballs stronger) **He can also touch 2 different things with his hands to fuse both of the abilities, and most of them are extremely powerful. **Some of his main single abilties are:String,Water,Rock,Fire, and Wires. *List of Known Fusion abilities: **Rainbow- When Zack absorbs a light source and water, he gets the ability to shoot rainbow colored energy beams and emit a rainbow colored light from his eyes that makes the looker experiences hallucinations. **Atom- When Zack absorbs a fire source and any kind of chemical. He can make small energy bombs he can shoot which have a very small explosion radius, but can cause massive destruction. **Magma- When Zack absorbs a fire source and rocks or some type of earth. He can shoot blobs of magma, and harden it to turn it into extremely hard stone. **Liquid Nitrogen: When Zack absorbs a water source, and some kind of ice. He can exhale icy breath that can freeze almost anything. **Laser: When Zack absorbs a heat source and some sort of electricity. He can shoot lasers and emit bursts of extremely hot radiation. **Mirror:When Zack absorbs a light and metal source, his body becomes coated in a metal armor that can shoot light beams that can blind enemies, as well as have enhanced power and durability. Stats Power:4/5 Speed:3/5 Endurance:3/5 Technique:4/5 Intelligence:4/5 Agreeableness:4/5 Composure:2/5 Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Male Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Character Sheets